Saiyan Legend
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: How would the life of Goku and his family turn out if he had married Bulma instead of Chichi? What kind of person would Gohan grow up to be if he had Bulma as his mother? Find out here! [Goku x Bulma][Gohan x Android 18]


I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z!

**Saiyan Legend – Chapter 1**

* * *

Bulma Briefs stared up at the night sky, marveling its beauty. Without the moon, the stars seemed brighter than ever and shone like brilliant diamonds in the sky. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and the serenity that surrounded her. The World Martial Arts Tournament may be loud and filled with big and scary looking people during the day, but during the night its empty grounds felt peaceful and quiet. The small stream that ran through the island relaxed the soul with its soft tune and the nightly wind was a bath for the mind; it was hard to believe that the world almost ended just a few hours ago.

The young heiress of the Capsule Corporation could still hear the explosions and feel the heat of the flames. The adrenaline had long since left and exhaustion started to take over; the serene night was keeping her awake and soothing her heart. It was so difficult to watch the fight between her life-long friend and the monster Piccolo. The green monstrosity had nearly destroyed the entire island and turned her best friend into a pile of ashes – there were times when she'd thought he'd succeeded. Bulma shook her head as fear once again rushed through her, the sight of Goku lying on the ground appearing before her, chilling her bones and shaking her breath.

_'I'd thought Goku died,'_ thought the young girl mournfully as she bit her lower lip. _'I've never felt worse than that moment.'_

Bulma would never forget the intense emotions that rushed through her at that moment. She had forced herself into denial, doing all that she could to abandon the belief that Goku had died and to not feel the sadness, horror, grief, and guilt that threatened to overwhelm her, to destroy her. It was shocking, the amount of guilt that had haunted Bulma at that moment. It was _she_ who brought Goku out from his isolated sanctuary and thrown him into the harsh reality, it was _she_ who encouraged him to become a fighter. Goku had saved her so many times and put his life on the line for her so many times, but she had never once tried to pay him back. She was responsible for him and owed him so much all at once, and he'd never ask her for anything. Goku, the ever goofball, would only smile at her, with all the love and adoration in the world behind his eyes.

_"You're welcome, Bulma!"_ Goku would say every time she said _thank you_, an empty and unsatisfactory courtesy.

Tears welled in her normally radiant blue eyes and threatened to fall, but she wiped them away with haste. She refused to bellow in sadness and guilt, she was Bulma Briefs, one of the most intelligent people on the planet, so she would take action instead of sulking in silence. It was undeniable that she was selfish, but she no longer cared. She no longer cared if Goku had promised Chichi marriage; she no longer cared about anything irrelevant; all she needed at the moment was Goku.

With a quick breath, Bulma turned around, determined to march up to Goku and Krillen's room and tell her hero how she really felt about him. But something stopped her, literally.

"Bulma, what are you doing out here so late?"

The girl felt her forehead touch something warm, and it didn't take her long to figure out that it was someone's chest. Then the voice came, the same innocent voice she had grown so fond of and made her feel so safe. She looked up at him, stared into his concerned black eyes. He looked worried and confused, cute and innocent.

"Goku?" asked Bulma, her blue eyes widened and still moist with tears.

"Bulma…" muttered the strongest man in the world as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, as gently as he could. "What happened, did someone hurt you?" She couldn't help but smile up at him, both amused and happy at his slightly angry tone. "Why are you crying?"

The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, I was just yawning." The ever clueless man seemed convinced and nodded with a bright and goofy smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was looking for you, but I felt that you weren't in your room and was down here."

Bulma nodded, still looking up at him. "Okay, so why were you looking for me?"

Goku looked confused, as if he was trying to think how he should explain. He was scratching his head, his spiky hair moving to his fingers as his eyes kept darting around. "Well, I went to Master Roshi earlier." Bulma nodded and crossed her arms, wondering if the old pervert had confused Goku once again. "I wanted to ask him what getting married really means."

Bulma bit her lips, feeling dread. "Yeah, I should have thought you'd ask someone about that."

"Yeah, Chichi seemed to know a lot about it and was really happy when I talk about it, but I didn't know what it was, so I went to ask Master Roshi." Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly. "I thought it was some sort of food or a party with lots of food at first, I'd never thought it was something like _that_." Bulma smiled at his innocence; the sight of him so relaxed and calm made her feel at ease, as if the destruction a few hours ago never happened. "The Master told me that a man and woman will get married when they love each other, more than anything else in the whole world."

Bulma was surprised at the sentimental explanation; she'd expected Roshi to give a much more perverted answer. "He's right, a man and women marry each other when they love each other."

"Yeah, then I asked the Master what it really feels like to love a girl." Bulma felt her heart ache; she dreaded being the one to hear how Goku loved Chichi. "He told me that if a man truly loves a girl, he would feel fluttery whenever he sees her, he would want to see her happy no matter what, he would protect her no matter the cost, and he would want to be around her at all times."

"That old pervert had to be right at some things, sometime." Bulma actually smiled at his words, which surprised her, but she was ultimately glad that Goku would understand such strong and complicated emotions.

"I actually understood what the Master was saying, so I went to Chichi's room and told her that I can't marry her."

Bulma's head shot up so fast her neck may have been sprained, "W-What?!"

Goku just nodded. "I don't love Chichi; I don't feel like that when I'm around her at all." The man shuddered a little and shook his head. "To be perfectly honest, the grown up Chichi scares me a little."

Bulma laughed a very happy laugh that came straight from her heart. "Does she, now?"

The Champion nodded rapidly, utterly serious, "Yeah, when I told her that I don't love her and can't marry her, she went a little crazy and started slapping and hitting me." Bulma felt a little angry; she'd never like Chichi's demanding and spoiled nature. "It didn't hurt, but she yells really loud and my ears are still ringing." Bulma laughed again, feeling happier than she had been for a while. "See, your voice is nice and pretty and doesn't make my ears ring."

The girl smiled and crossed her arms again. "You're sweet."

"So, will you marry me, Bulma?"

To her credit, Bulma's reaction wasn't too extreme, mainly because she was frozen on the spot. It took her a few more seconds to deduce what Goku had just asked her, as sudden as a flash of lightning. Her eyes were wide and her jaw seemed to have dropped open; she tried to say something in return, but her mind was malfunctioning and didn't work properly.

"Um…did you hear me, Bulma?" asked Goku, still looking as innocent as ever. "Will you marry me?"

"W-What?" stuttered out Bulma as a blush slowly started to emerge on her face, growing darker by the second.

"I love you, Bulma." Goku still sounded so innocent and childish, it made Bulma wonder if he really meant it, or would have if her mind was working. "My heart will beat faster and my stomach will feel really weird whenever I'm around her, I always want to see you happy and your smile, I will protect you no matter what, and I always want to see you, no matter where I am." Bulma slowly started to comprehend Goku's words and felt her heart race and flutter. "Even during my training with Kami I missed you and wanted to see you every day; I've felt like this for a long time already, so I guess I've loved you for a long time."

Bulma gulped before slowly looking into Goku's eyes. "Y-You love me a-and want to marry me?"

"Yeah, a man and woman should get married when the love each other, right?" Goku stepped closer to Bulma and looked down at her as he scratched his head. "I know I love you; do you love me?"

Bulma may have only had a fraction of her usual intelligence and deduction skills, but she figured out the answer to that question in a split-second. Tears rushed to her eyes as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest; her hands felt numb and her lips quivered, but despite all that she launched herself into Goku's arms. Her own arms made their way around the man's neck and she hugged him as hard as she could and as closely as she could. She was shaking, but calmed when Goku wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding her in place as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," whispered Bulma softly into Goku's ear. "I love you, Goku, and yes, I will marry you."

Goku smiled happily as he held Bulma in his arms. "Great, this means we can live together and I get to see you every day, right?"

Bulma gave a tearful smile and nodded as she pulled away, looking deep into Goku's eyes. "Yes, we're going to live together." Without any hesitation, Bulma leaned in and placed a strong kiss on Goku's lips, feeling a jolt rush down her back the moment her lips touch his. "We'll see each other every day", whispered Bulma softly with her lips still touching his.

"B-Bulma…" It was Goku's turn to feel shocked and to blush; he didn't expect that to happen.

The girl just laughed at her fiancé and rested her forehead on his. "That was a kiss, Goku, something we're going to do a lot of from now on, okay?"

Goku nodded dumbly, "Okay."

Bulma meshed her lips onto Goku's again, determined to unleash all her pent-up feelings she had kept hidden for so many years. Goku belonged to her, only her and nobody else. He would be her husband and she would be his wife; they would live together and see each other every day. They were getting married.

* * *

Bulma's eyes slowly opened, a smile etched on her beautiful face. She would often dream of that night, the best night of her life, barely beating out her wedding night. The night when she and Goku had decided to spent the rest of their lives together. It seemed so close, as if it was only a day ago, but it had been years already. That lovable goof was her husband, and he was still as handsome and strong as ever, not to mention that he made the most comfortable pillow in the universe. Snugging deeper into her personal _pillow_, Bulma smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Have a nice dream, honey?"

Bulma felt a hand delicately brush her hair behind her ear and a pair of lips gently touch her cheek, "Mmhmm, a great dream."

Goku smiled and pulled his wife closer, wrapping his arms around her as he breathed in her heavenly scent. "Was I in it?"

His wife smiled and opened one eye. "Yes, you were in it."

"I had a great dream too!" exclaimed the man happily. "I was stuck in a giant monster made out of donuts and I had to eat my way out!" Bulma couldn't help but laugh at his words and the joy behind them. "Its entire arm was made out of chocolate donuts and his legs were peanut-butter."

"I swear to Dende, Goten eats like you more than he looks like you." Bulma opened her eyes and enjoyed the warmth her husband provided.

During their twenty years of marriage, Bulma and Goku had two beautiful sons. Gohan was the first to be born, a darling little boy with black hair and blue eyes, named after his great-grandfather. Gohan was born right before hard times, just before the arrival of the Saiyans, Goku's long lost relatives. Bulma wondered why that seemed like so long ago when Goku's proposal seemed to recent. It was hard times; Goku died for the first time. Gohan had to train with that green monster that almost killed all of them and then had to fight some brutes. Bulma shook her head at the thought. Namek, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, then the Androids and Cell, the monster her son had destroyed. That was the strongest enemy they had ever faced, and Goku almost died fighting him. If it wasn't for Gohan, his father, along with the earth, would have been obliterated.

"I'm hungry; let's go have breakfast."

Bulma smiled and kissed her husband lovingly. "Sure, let's go." The smartest woman on the planet reached over to her nightstand for a remote, and pressed a few buttons on it to prepare breakfast. After seeing how her children eat just as much as their father, Bulma had resolved herself to invent an electronic kitchen, and she was successful. It was definitely the favorite and most used machine in their mansion.

* * *

Gohan never liked the window on the far side of his room. The curtains would always have just enough space in between them to leak in sunlight and it would always land on his face. His night of great dreams of eating out of planets made out of ice cream and chocolate was ruined and he had half a mind to blast the damn thing. Turning to his side, Gohan groaned, feeling too sleepy to wake up at the moment. But then a thought came to mind: it was his first day of high school.

As if using Instant Transmission, Gohan jumped out of bed, feeling a little cold to be only in his boxers. He quickly reached for the clothes he had laid out the night before and jumped into the shower, cleaning and waking himself at the same time. It had been a long time since he had felt nervous about something, last time it was because he was about to fight a monster who could destroy the universe, this time because he had to face a room full of teenagers his age. He had never truly associated himself with people his own age before, there were some odd cases, but never any that lasted more than a day. They were mostly spoiled rich kids he'd met during his mother's balls or parties, and he never really liked any of them, though Gohan still held out hope that he'd meet some nice friends in high school.

After drying himself with a burst of KI, Gohan slipped into his clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans, a sky-blue high collared shirt, a white Capsule Corp jacket, and a pair of simple black runners. The school had provided him with a badge and a set of the uniform, but Gohan wouldn't be caught dead wear something so disgusting. After clipping the badge onto his shirt, Gohan ran out of the room with a smile on his face; he could smell breakfast.

"Good morning!"

Gohan was greeted with the usual sight of his family having breakfast. His mother smiled at him with the morning paper in her hands and her morning coffee on the table. His father also smile at him, but had noodles hanging from his lips as he muttered some words. His little brother was basically like his father, but had pieces of bacon hanging from his lips instead. The scene made Gohan smile, this was his family.

"Good morning sweetie, I see you're ready for school." Bulma pointed out as she saw the badge her son clipped onto his shirt.

Gohan happily grabbed his own plateful of food and a glass of milk. "Yep, I'm going to fly out in a bit." The young man stuffed his face with some eggs and bacon, and was ready to move on to the sausages as soon as he chewed enough.

"I still don't know why you want to go to high school," muttered his mother with a sigh. "You're the acting CEO and Head Engineer of Capsule Corp; you have the qualifications to become a doctor of several subjects, and now you want to go to high school and dissect frogs and learn about algebra."

Gohan smiled at his mother after he swallowed his food. "I want to try something new, mom."

Bulma smiled as she sipped on her coffee. "If that means you think it's time for you to find a girlfriend, then I agree!" Gohan groaned as he went back to his food. "Your father was about your age when he proposed to me, so it's about time you find a nice girl and give me some grandbabies to play with!"

If Gohan wasn't so used to such conversations, he would have spat out his food. "I'm not having a kid so soon, mom."

"Oh why not?" asked Bulma as she crossed her arms.

Bulma would often argue such things with her eldest since he was really the only person who could argue with her. Gohan had inherited his father's looks and power, but definitely inherited her brains. Even at a young age he was academically beyond his years, and his grandfather could teach him lessons usually intended for university students. At the age of six Gohan had designed his own engine, then his own jet at the age of ten. Before long, his grandfather had given him the job of Head Engineer and Gohan had designed many new products for their company, and they had become even richer from it.

"Because I'm still a teenager and don't want to be a teenage dad."

"Mom told me that when you get married, Gohan, I'll get an older sister!" Goten had a grin on his face as he chomped down on a turkey leg. "I've always wanted an older sister, so you should get married soon, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, "Whatever squirt, you're going to have to wait a few years."

"Yeah, there's no rush honey," said Goku as he finished his tenth bowl of noodles. "Besides, we might have a daughter soon anyway." Bulma had noticed a few weeks ago that she was pregnant again, and they were hoping for a girl this time, a little girl with her hair and eyes. "If Gohan had a kid than we'd have too many babies to take care of."

"Yeah mom, we might have a little sister soon anyway."

Bulma sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You're not off the hook, Gohan; I still want grandbabies."

"Oh look at the time!" Gohan wiped his mouth and stood up. "I have to go now, so see you all later!" After kissing his mother on the cheek, clapping his father on his shoulder and messing up Goten's hair, Gohan jumped out of his the window and sped up to the sky, a streak of white energy flowing behind him.

Bulma sighed, "I hope he's not as clueless with girls as you were, honey."

Goku smiled and squeezed his wife's hand. "Don't worry; Gohan is much smarter than I am."

* * *

**The End!**

**This is my second attempt at a DBZ story. This is a rewrite of a previous story of mine with the same name. This story will have shorter, but sweet and carefree chapters, unlike my Blood and Vengeance story. I need an escape from constant deaths, betrayals, and gore from Game of Thrones, and this will be my escape.**

**Don't worry, Blood and Vengeance is still my main focus, and I will update it very soon.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
